


Homebird

by Pecca_Dusky



Series: Homebird [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Cinnamon Roll, Domestic, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Growing Up Together, Innocent, Multi, Naive, Original Character(s), Other, Overprotective, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, Vigilantism, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecca_Dusky/pseuds/Pecca_Dusky
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a letter from Fuerteventura from the Canary Islands. Does the benefit of one overweight the benefit of many? Is the benefit of many also better to one individual? Or does benefit of one increase the benefit of many?





	1. Curtain Raiser

The airplane rolled to Gotham city in a regular manner. It was used to deliver post, mainly packages since exchanging letters had become more of an online thing. The delivery was from Europe to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. And even though the email was much more effective and a faster way to communicate between continents there was one letter among the other deliveries that might peak one’s interest. 

It was an old, not very thick envelope in creamy color, addresses of the receiver and the sender written in steady and beautiful handwriting. The letter inside only held the most vital message in addition to some basic information. There was feeling in it that this was not a letter about weather and events in a faraway place exchanged between friends or old acquaintances. Neither was it an official letter what one receives from companies, or governmental branches that are very correct and suitable to be handled with respect and read with attention. No, the writer of this letter wanted to give a very proper but not intimidating or pushy message. It was sent for business. Unofficial business, but a business nonetheless.

The letter was sealed with a red wax seal just in case the sticker attachment would fail. One would have wondered why to use a wax seal to a letter, and the one who wrote the letter had been curious about that too. It was not necessary since the letter had sticker closing. Furthermore, the wax seal made it look way older and like someone would have snatched it from a museum or classic historical novel. 

The contributor of the letter had looked with amusement when it was explained that a wax seal might make someone’s day since these were not used anymore in the modern world. The workers of the post could tell someone “Guess what guys, someone had sent a wax-sealed letter. I saw one today”, and they would be answered with no ways and comments of hipsters, people who were not in the 21 st century or something utterly different. It could start a conversation between workers what could lead to some happy events. And even if it would not have made someone’s day at the post office a little different, it was doing that to the one making the wax seal. After all, making a seal was something from the books and movies and thus the person who made it was in a new area when making the seal in question. There was excitement in the air as the red drops had hit the top of the envelope and a self-made stamp left its mark to a hardening liquid.

The letter made its way through sorting, to a box as the box was carried to outside to the car. The car stopped in many places and eventually, its road came to a fancy manor where the letter with creamy color was delivered along with some other mail to the big fancy house. Waiting to be collected and deliver words to the receiver.


	2. Irma O’Sullivan

It was Sunday morning in Wayne’s Manor in February. Bruce was in the kitchen enjoying his breakfast still with a newspaper after surprisingly uneventful Saturday night in Gotham. He was not needed at work yet, day or night, so he decided to have a relaxing morning before hectic events as CEO and superhero usually has and after that, he would be doing his night activities as a batman. Alfred was washing dishes after boys who had already finished their breakfast. Damian was training, Jason went back to sleeping in his room, Dick surfing channels in the living room, Tim typing away in his own room with a case (nobody knowing had he slept last night or fulfilling another 24 hours without sleep) and girls were out.

The holidays had ended a month ago so everyone living in the mayor was still in full strength and well rested. Once ready Bruce Wayne moved to his study in manor Alfred started to prepare lunch for the “young masters”. Lunch went in a normal manner as some insults were thrown, two food fights were evicted (thanks to Alfred’s hard stare) and eventually Dick chasing others out when the fight got more hands on.

After that Alfred started to clean the major, not that it was truly needed. Next thing to him attend was preparing dinner. When it was in the oven he went through the mail delivered: There was a couple of invitations to galas, two letters what should have gone to the office but Alfred decided to give them to mister Wayne when he would come back. Two invitations for a charity ball, two bills and then a letter. Addressed to Mister Bruce Wayne.

 _'From Irma O’Sullivan…from Fuerteventura?'_ Alfred looked letter.

The name was not familiar to him, but Wayne Enterprises have some activity in the Canary Islands. Furthermore, Alfred did not recognize the handwriting and that could be risking by itself. A lot of people could try different tricks against Bruce Wayne or Batman through an innocent looking letter. He tried the letter through the envelope and it did not seem set anything off. Alfred decided to treat the letter with precaution till master Bruce would come back.

Rest of the day went quite normally. Everyone was coming in for dinner and among the regular actions made by younger people at the table. During dinner, Alfred informed mister Wayne about the letter, while all others seemed distracted with their small and trash talk.

“There was a letter addressed to you among the regular mail.”

“From who?” Bruce asked. Alfred usually did not bring this kind of topic up likely, so there must be something worrying him.

“Irma O’Sullivan, sir, from the Canary Islands. Does that sound familiar?”

“No, it doesn’t.” As Bruce fast scanned in his head for the name that would pop up: employers, his playboy activities, superhero business…nothing. “What kind of letter it was?” Bruce frowned slightly.

“Not very thick, sir. It didn’t seem like an invitation.”

“I will look through it after the patrol.”

“Very well, sir. I will leave it to your study when I have made sure it is safe.” Bruce nodded.

“What you will look after patrol?” Damian asked.

“Nothing that concerns you yet,” Bruce stated.

“I want to know.”

“No-one is going to tell you Demon Spawn” Jason stated, earning glare from the fifth Robin. Damian’s glare made Tim and Dick snicker while girl’s had managed to hid it somehow. But the deed was done and Damian threw a fork to Tim and knife for Dick who managed to dodge. By the time everyone had calmed down, no-one remembered how the situation started.

When dinner was over and the rest of the family was getting ready for patrol Alfred took the opportunity to test letter for booby traps. Batcave gave quite many changes to do this without reading the letter. When letter past all the tests Alfred thought was necessary he took it to Wayne’s study.

Though the letter was untouched till morning until Bruce came to get his work phone before getting to the office. When he saw the envelope, it took him a couple of seconds before he remembered what it was about. He took it with him deciding that he will read it the office. So, he put it in the breast pocket deciding he will read it in his office.

It was rather chilly still outside for February in Gotham, but the sun was shining even though it wasn’t warming anything yet. When Bruce gets to his office the whole Gotham seemed to radiate from the rays of sun shining. People also seemed always happier when usually misty Gotham got some sun. Bruce smiled slightly himself while Alfred drove him to work and Tim and Damian to their school.

In Wayne Enterprises Bruce was immediately got an update from his assistance and get to work. He managed to get the most important parts done before lunch spearing him about 30 minutes. He remembered the letter and went to retrieve it. He turned the envelope in his hands for a while, before sitting back to the chair behind his desk and opened the letter. In front of the letter was written the sender's contacts.

‘ _Irma O’Sullivan…Corralejo…Fuerteventura…Spain. Who are you_ ’ Bruce thought.

He opened the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne was thinking something. It was clear to everyone around him, though in all honesty, they weren’t all sure was he thinking or troubled, because time to time his hands tensed seemingly out of nowhere and then relaxed again. 

First, everyone tried to be out of his hair, mind their own business, be as unirritating as possible, give him some space. But it seemed that Bruce did not even notice that. He was doing his job as Batman, keeping up the public image, and working in Wayne Enterprises. However, in private his behavior was different. Only the ones close to him noticed this. They weren’t worried per se yet, but they wanted to know what was going on with him.

In Justice League, there was a bet going around what had happened in the beginning, and some came to ask from Bat-clan members, what was happening. When even they couldn’t answer, some thought that they just did not want to tell.

“Come on, you can tell me.” “Batman will never know.” “It is Catwoman, right? I am right, am I?”

‘I do not know’ was not an answer to them for the rest of the Batfamily’s disappointment. But no-one was going to ask Bruce. Not yet at least.

After a week everyone started to get worried. Bruce did his job and everything, but something in the way he was gave him away. Justice Leaguers tried to get him to talk by choosing one among themselves who should casually mention Bruce his recent change.

It did not work.

And they tried a lot, first Superman then Marsan Manhunter, third to try was Black Canary, but nothing came out and even Shazam gave it a shot (“If he doesn’t open up even to Robin what changes another teenage boy has?” “Come on Billy. Do it.”). But once Superman noticed how Batman came slightly more interested when the talk went to islands and Spain. The moment was small but it was there. He mentioned this to others because he was not sure to trust his own judgment alone. But when he mentioned that everyone saw the same and confirmed the suspicion. They decided to test it to get more to work with. 

They tried to be discreet about it, but eventually, they tried to be more forward coming earning themselves batclare that made them abort their private little mission for that day. Both getting Batman open up a bit more what was troubling him or why a nation in the European was in his interest.

The next clue came from Batman’s clan.They had been the moments when Batfamily was telling among themselves and eventually among other league members and trusted ones their concerns about Batman’s behavior. But their discovery was more interesting.

There were the moments when he stopped to make sure that young girls made their way home safely when he had prevented robbery before the would-have-been-victim or after saving them. Well, that was not that weird, he did that from time to time. It was surprising how little amount of people realized if someone was watching them. But then there was the incident where a little girl had yelled help for her dad when some gang members had shot him to stomach.

Red Robin was there the same time as Batman, Robin soon after them. Girl no older than seven had been crying her heart out and calling “Dad” who was trying to comfort his little girl from the ground he was laying. With the little strength, he had left he had shushed the girl and caressed her cheek, while the other hand was over his stomach trying to keep the blood in. Red Robin noted how Bruce in small actions tried to comfort the little girl whose dad was bleeding before going after the shooters leaving them to take care of the man and his daughter.

After sharing this everyone tried to find other clues for this behavior. Yet nothing big came up. They had only these actions to count nothing else. Spain and girl, they dig a knowledge but they nothing there was no recent cases or changes in old cases. No one reason for this what could be described as a motive. Eventually, they decided that it was time for extream measures. 

They told Alfred.

Alfred confronted his master one night after patrol after Bruce had changed in civilian clothes upstairs. Alfred made sure that there was no prying eyes or ears in the Batcave before he started. Knowing that if anyone else knew about his plan he would have soon fast-growing audience. He had wanted to talk about this change of behavior already for a while, but now he thought the moment was right.

“Is everything alright master Bruce?” Bruce was quiet for a moment, before deciding to tell. He knew he had been dodging everyone else, but Alfred was his oldest friend and if someone could help him it was he. He knew he needed outside eyes.

“Do you remember Jillian Maxwell?”

“Of course sir.” Alfred looked at his master. 

Bruce tapped some key’s in his keyboard and there came woman in her late fifties in the screen.

“This is Irma O’Sullivan. She is Jillian Maxwell’s parents' old friend.”

Alfred looked back at his master. He already knew it had something to do with the unexpected post. “What did she write in that letter?”

“Here,” Bruce said and took the letter from his pocket. Alfred took it and started reading:

 

 

_ Good day, Mr. Wayne, _

_ My name is Irma O’Sullivan. You do not know me, but we have one person we both know, and I will come to that soon, but first I want to tell the situation what has made me reach you. About five years ago I was diagnosed with cancer and week ago I was informed that we can only play time. They have given me one year at most and this has urged me to put all my affairs in order. In this case, my greatest worry is my little girl. My niece, Melody, is my pride and joy and the most important person to me in this whole wide world. And she is the reason I have written to you. _

_ Now, I have been told you once knew Jillian Maxwell, she might have talked about me by referring as an Aunt-Irma. I was a friend of her parents years ago and I saw myself as a part of their family before I moved to the Canarias Islands. Around 14 years ago she took contact with me because she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl, who became my niece. I haven’t heard from her for almost a decade. _

_ However, I want to talk about Jillian as little as possible in this letter. Because my reason to write you are not “anymore her problem”. I do not know where Jillian is now, and I am not going to search for her. _

_ I am sure as a smart man as you do already know what I am going to tell. All those years ago I required her about the father of the child, she told me “Bruce Wayne in Gotham city”. Yet knowing Jillian I cannot truly trust her claim about you being the father of the child. I found out that there were three other men she was with after you who could as well be the father. I have reached for them and I am waiting still one response as one declined and other turned out not to be the father. Of course, there is the possibility - knowing Jillian - that I have not found all the father candidates. But I try. _

_ I know that you must be a very busy man, but I would like to find it certain are you or are you not my girl’s father. I found out you have other children, and this must be quite a shock to you. I do not expect you to take care of her if that is what you choose. I simply believe that you and Melody deserve the truth. This is my last time cleaning Jillian’s mess, though it is not for her sake but for her daughter’s. _

_ As for me, I want to find Melody her father, just so that she would have a knowledge who the person is before my death. I have told her that I have made it my mission of finding her father, but I have not given her any names or information. She has told me that she would love to meet her father, but she is not expecting anything from you and if you do not want to get to know her, she can respect that. She simply wants to know who her father is nothing more. _

_ I hope that you would give a change to Melody as she might be your daughter, but I understand if that is not what you want. I will not blame you if you do not want to help me on my mission. I blame this to Jillian as she has led a selfish life in total from leaving her behind because she “is not worthy of her trouble”. _

_ You can decline and I nor Melody will not be bothering you anymore. We have a good safety net of friends and she won’t be losing anything if you want to decline my offer or if you take this just out of pity. We do not require anyone’s pity since we live a comfortable life and we are not missing anything. If you would like to know as well is she your daughter I would like to invite your family to visit us in Fuerteventura of Canary Island for a week. I would be paying your trip and staying as well on our home island. _

_ Please let me know your decision as soon as possible. _

_ Looking forward to your response, _

_ Irma O’Sullivan _

 

 

After Alfred read the letter he handed it back to Bruce. He thought the letter was polite, even though the message to send was difficult to approach. Yet this could be a hoax, it never ceased to amaze the oldest friend of Bruce Wayne what people would be ready to do in order to get part in Wayne’s family. It literally opened doors. And name Jillian Maxwell was a good example of this as she was lethal especially if you were a rich single man.

“Have you decided yet what you want to do, sir?” Alfred asked in a matter of factuality.

Bruce stared the screen in front of him resting his head on his hand as he thought.

“I send her a message and said I needed to think about it, but...No,” he said before abruptly stood up and walked to his room. Alfred looked after him before he took the café cup to the tray and went back up in the manor. He did not need words to know more or less what master Bruce was thinking or facing. 

As he washed the dishes he though at the past relationship of Bruce Wayne and Jillian Maxwell. It did not have time to develop to anything too serious, some dinners and galas that turned into night visits. Jillian Maxwell had turned out to be….a nasty case in Wayne’s paramour history. It was not long, thus not very important. Bruce had bought her some gifts, accessories like necklaces or bracelet, once a music box, clothes, flowers that sort of things. But Bruce broke it off when some questionable things about this woman’s past came into light, thanks to Alfred. Last time they checked Jillian Maxwell was in prison and so she was out of their lives. That had been the most simple way to tell the story of the relationship.

_ But not anymore, _ Alfred thought when he dried the last cup before putting it back to the shelf. 


End file.
